Arshi Khan
| age = | hometown = Afghanistan | occupation = Actress | series= Bigg Boss 11 (2017) | entered= Day 1 | exited= Day 83 | status= Evicted }}Arshi Khan is an Indian model, actress, internet celebrity and reality television personality and a politician of Indian National Congress . She was a contestant on the popular reality television show Bigg Boss in 2017. Early life Arshi Khan's father is Mohammad Arman Khan while mother is Nadra Sultan. Personal life In September 2015, Khan claimed to be in a relationship with Pakistani cricketer Shahid Afridi. In the same year she said that self-proclaimed spiritual leader Radhe Maa ran a prostitution ring, and that she had been approached to join it. In 2016, the mufti of a madrassa in Pakistan issued a fatwa against Khan after she posted pictures of herself to Facebook wearing a bikini with a hijab, with another photo of herself in a burkha, after which her Facebook account was blocked. During her stay in Bigg Boss house, an arrest warrant was issued against her by a court in Jalandhar, which according to the sources were alleged allegations. Also, during Khan stay actress-model Gehana Vasisth claimed that Khan has been faking everything about her age, qualifications, and relationship with Shahid Afridi and is married to a 50 year-old man. In 2018, Khan claimed that she was boosted out of Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi on Vikas Gupta behest and fan made theories comparing the situation Khan was in with Shilpa Shinde previous controversy with the referenced producer. Career Khan initially started acting in theatre, but she received offers from the modeling industry. She was introduced to Janaab Ehsaan Chishti, a theatre director in Bhopal. She won the Miss Glory Earth beauty contest in 2014. She went on to become a finalist of the Ms. Bikini Online contest, also in 2014. She was chosen to portray a lead role in India's first mainline Bollywood 4D historical action film titled "The Last Emperor". She has also appeared in the Tamil film Malli Mishtu. In 2017, she was one of the participants in the reality television show Bigg Boss 11. She was earlier considered to participate in the last two seasons of the show. Khan appeared as a guest in gossip show Entertainment Ki Raat, television serial Savitri Devi College & Hospital and also did a special appearance in Ishq Mein Marjawan. Khan was invited to speak on "Entertainment, Entertainment & Entertainment" by India Leadership Conclave 2018 Annual Edition. In 2018, Arshi featured in a Punjabi Music video- Nakhre. Khan has been currently featured in 5 music videos that include "Bandi", which has already gained 4.2 million on YouTube and Nain Nasheele which already has started to hit 2 million worldwide. Khan also received the prestigious award at Satya Brahma founded 9th Edition of India Leadership Conclave 2018 in Mumbai on 6 July in the category of Indian Affairs Entertainer of the Year 2018. Arshi later did a special dance appearance on Bidi Jalaile song in Bitti Business Wali. Media Khan rose to prominence due to her videos, images, and comments on social media discussing her daily routine and various controversial issues. The Times of India|website=The Times of India|access-date=2018-02-20}} During her appearances on the show, she was Google India's second-most searched entertainer of 2017, after Sunny Leone. On 28 February , Arshi joined Indian National Congress party for the 2019 elections where she will be the representative from Mumbai and will contest in it.In September 2015, Khan claimed to be in a relationship with Pakistani cricketer Shahid Afridi. Filmography Television Music video Awards and nominations References External links * Category:Female models from Madhya Pradesh Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Bhopal Category:Indian people of Afghan descent Category:Indian people of Pashtun descent Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:1989 births A Category:Dance Ki Takkar contestants